


Team Seven and Kakashi

by SweetWhispers



Series: Team Seven [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Fluff, I'm probs going to put some angst in here, Itachi in an enabler, Kakashi gets pranked alot, Kakashi pranks back, No Uchiha Massacre, Pranks and Shenanigans, So.... Chapter thirteen got kind of dark... but like the rest is going to be light, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWhispers/pseuds/SweetWhispers
Summary: The antics of genin Team Seven vs. Kakashi. Though occasionally they take on the village as a whole. This is a collection of short stories with team seven and Kakashi as my focus.





	1. Who gets the bill?

Kakashi stared at the check in his hand. He took his time glancing around the table; where his adorable little genin students had recently been sitting. It had started with Naruto, leaving for the bathroom and not returning. Sasuke complaining about how long it was taking Naruto, before going to look for him. The last was Sakura, sweet innocent little Sakura. Who’d disappeared when there was a suspicious commotion in the kitchen. All three gone in a matter of moments.

Team Seven had left Kakashi with the check for the BBQ stand.

This would not go unchallenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	2. Who gets the Bill? Part two

Giggles were heard, mostly originating from Sakura and Naruto. Though a rare grin was being smothered in Sasuke’s arm. They’d managed to convince the hostess to take a picture of when Kakashi realized he was stuck with the bill. The picture’s were priceless… and now was a good time to look at them. Kakashi wasn’t due for at least another hour. While they were giggling they missed the warning signs… 

“WHAT IS CAUSING SUCH YOUTHFUL LAUGHTER FROM MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL’S TEAM!!”

The three genin sprung apart with a yells.

“Gai-Sensei? What are you doing here?” Sakura glanced around.

“MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL HAS COME DOWN WITH THE FLU AND ASKED FOR ME TO TRAIN HIS TEAM FOR THE DAY!!”

Horror overcame Team 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	3. Icha Icha Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a really different style here!! I'm curious what you guys think, and if it was a decently successful attempt.

“Is everyone in position?” 

“petals locked.”

“fox locked.”

“……… do I really have to?”

“SASUKE!!” 

“Chicken-butt locked.” 

“Good now wait for confirmation on target.”

45 minutes later.

“TARGET SPOTTED, TARGET SPOTTED.”

“Naruto stop yelling in the radio! It hurts.” Sakura yelled.

“hn.” A breathe “Is target in viable location?”

“No.” A sudden gasp “He’s quickly approaching the ideal area.”

“I see him.”

“does he have the target on him?” 

“Confirmed.”

“10 more steps.”

“Five.”

“GO!!”

Hundreds of Narutos flooded the streets of Konoha, all aimed at one silver haired ninja. Two were not like the others. Kakashi escaped from the dog pile, only to fling himself further away as one threw fire at him. 

Seconds later the attack had retreated, leaving only smoke as so many clones dispersed at the same time.

“Do I even want to know what those brats are up to?” Kakashi murmured, turning back to his book. 

Only to gape at the ninja rule book he was now holding.

“TEAM SEVEN!!” Even as his bellow echoed, Kakashi was gone, off in the pursuit of his students.

~~~~~Omake~~~~

“Itachi-nii-san” was accompanied by a gentle knock on his door.

“Yes, Sasuke-chan?” Itachi tilted his head, watching as Sasuke and his team shuffled into his room.

Three sets of puppy dog eyes were sent his way.

“Could I borrow your mission radios?” Sasuke whispered, his eyes opened wide and begging.

“Why would you need them?”

“……It’s for a secret mission, Uchiha-san” The female on the team whispered, rocking back and forth slightly as she made eye-contact.

“Who am I to say no to a secret mission.” Itachi nodded towards his second wardrobe, “You know where they are Sasuke-chan.” 

“Thank you Uchiha-san.” The girl bowed.

“Call me Itachi.”

“oh, um… okay. Thank you Itachi-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	4. Apples or Onion

“KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU’RE LATE!!” Naruto screamed, his finger pointed accusingly at the tall jounin. 

Though Sakura and Sasuke said nothing, their gimlet stares were just as accusing as the scream and yell that Naruto did.

“Ah, yes.” Kakashi’s eye smiled, “You see, as I was journeying on the road to life, I stopped to get my three precious genin something.”

“What’d you get us Kakashi-Sensei?” Naruto squinted, crossing his arms. “is it another lame mission?”

“No, he gave us one last week, it will be something else.” Sakura chimed in, widening her eye’s before looking down. Peeking up through her lashes as she tries to figure out what it was.

“I dunno, he might try to pull the same thing twice.” Sasuke scoffed, glancing away in disinterest. 

“Now, Now… Here’s my treat for you all.” Kakashi offered up three carmel apples.

Immediately Sakura and Naruto pounced, Naruto grabbing two, before passing one of to Sasuke.

The three managed to bite in at the same time, much to Kakashi’s glee.

“OH MY GOD!!!”  
“WHAT IS THIS”

“EWWWWW!!!” 

Three yells ricochet around the small training grounds.

“Did you not like my Carmel dipped onions?” Kakashi’s laughter rung out, “They are a Hatake specialty.” 

The three genin all squabbled for water, trying to get the taste out of their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	5. Streaking

Kakashi watched as the trussed up bundles all wiggled frantically. Each trying to escape, and failing miserable. The smirk Kakashi bestowed on the bundles was unseen, though if the bundles had seen it… they would have been much more concerned when Kakashi grabbed all of them together.

Instead all the bundles slumped in his arms, accepting their fate. It wouldn’t be for much longer that they quietly accepted.

~~~~~

The next day all the civilians in the village could talk about was the unusualness of ninja and their odd…… ways of doing things.

However the rest of the population… was howling in laughter at the pictures of team seven all hanging upside down and with only underwear on (minus Sakura; who was still wearing tank top and shorts.) from the tree at the academy… and their streaking through town once they were cut down by a sympathetic Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	6. Solemn Vows and Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee bit of a serious chapter and while I don't go into any super details people do get hurt.

It started when a Chuunin walking past Team Seven spit on Naruto. While Naruto quietly accepted it, and in fact had just chosen to wipe it off. Sakura and Sasuke became angry, however when it was explained by Naruto that it just happened and that he was going to make those people regret it when he was the Hokage…. 

Well, Sakura and Sasuke privately decided to wage war on anyone who treated Naruto that way. He was their teammate… and only they were allowed to treat him that way. Not that they ever would.

(That chuunin later ended up caught in a trap and singed, though when he finally made it the hospital he claimed it was a training mishap.)

After Sakura and Sasuke’s solemn but internal vow, they kept close to Naruto. And the two of them, with out Naruto’s balance… were quite malicious in their protecting. No chuunin who even looked sideways at Naruto got off lightly… and while the jounin were a bit harder to get too… Sakura and Sasuke were working on it.

It ended with Sakura and Sasuke getting broken arms, and Naruto crying in-between their beds as he held their hands. The jounin who had hurt them wasn't released from the hospital for a month. 

(It ended when Kakashi Hatake declared with his Sharingan uncovered, that Team Seven was his, and the next ninja to hurt them, would experience his full and undivided wrath. He did this in front of a large gathering of Jounin and Chuunin, by an hour all the ninja in the village knew. For the next month it was a warning passed on to all incoming Ninja at the gate.)

(It honestly never ended, instead it just changed and changed, became a family willing to do almost anything to protect each other. No matter the cost. No matter the pain.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


	7. Ice Cream and Traps.

Kakashi stared at the practicing Team 10. His gaze finally swung towards their sensei who was staring back.

“ah Asuma may I ask why your training in my reserved field?” Kakashi queried, “and mayhap were my cute little students are?”

“I think they mentioned something about team bonding?” Asuma smirked, “I think they mentioned catching a princess-somethings latest movie?” 

Kakashi’s eye narrowed.

~~~~~~

“Thank-you Mikoto-sama!!” Sakura chirped, accepting the ice cream that Mikoto passed her way.

“Please dear, Naruto and you should just call me Mikoto.” Mikoto requested, eye’s twinkling.

“Hai Mikoto.” Naruto’s hands carefully cradled the waffle cone as he licked his double chocolate ice cream. 

“What are you three doing?” Kakashi’s voice was sudden, and startling. Causing all three to jump. 

Naruto’s horror was immediate and loud as his ice cream hit the concrete. 

“Oh dear. I’m sure your sensei would love to purchase you another one Naruto-chan.” Mikoto smiled, her eye’s slowly turning red as she stared at Kakashi. 

Kakashi realized to late that there was a trap in the works. 

“ah, you know I suddenly remembered that I need to-” 

“Help me carry all my shopping like my dear son and his teammates?” Mikoto’s smile promised pain. “How kind of you.”

“yes, that’s exactly what I remembered.” Kakashi’s eye narrowed on his students, narrowing further as they all grinned evilly back.


	8. Team bonding

Kakashi wasn’t always the best with… other humans and interactions. Which is why he’s currently puzzling over the fact that his students were in his apartment. Making dinner. For a team dinner.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura’s voice filtered through his living room to were he was standing. 

“Hai, Sakura-Chan?” Kakashi mumbled back.

“Next time I come over I’ll bring some of my moms tsukemono, and some of her jarred fruits!!” Sakura grinned, dimple showing, “Even Sasuke seems to like some of the things she makes.”

“I don’t think that’s-” Kakashi started

“It’ll be no problem. I already do some of her deliveries to the Uchiha, and I give a bunch to Naruto.” 

“I don’t-“

“Though I only give them to Naruto when I go over to help him clean his place, and grab all the old jars.”

“I-”

“Though maybe you wouldn’t mind giving us the jars back? Okaa-san says that recycling helps her a lot when it comes to making more.”

“Sure Sakura-chan.” Kakashi finally butted in.

“Great!!” Sakura’s grin some how widened, the dimple revealing itself further. “I tried this new recipe that has tomatoes, and eggplant all grilled up.”

“Sounds good Sakura-chan!!” Naruto yelled, running into the kitchen.

Sasuke shadowed him into the kitchen, leaving Kakashi staring at the empty living room. Though it rapidly filled in once again, Sasuke bringing a bowl of food over to Kakashi.

The three genin sat in a circle, pointedly ignoring Kakashi’s still standing form. 

“Our team is family.” Sakura nodded, “My mom says that Genin teams are families. We just need to convince Kakashi.”

“you all do know I’m just your jounin-sensei right?” Kakashi finally murmured as he cautiously sunk into his couch.

“That just means that we have to work harder to convince you.” Naruto grins, “I’ve never had a family before!! So I’m going to work hard for this!!”

“Yes, teams are like families.” Kakashi finally inputed, setting his empty bowl down. “Sakura the food was delicious


	9. Sakura and Itachi team up

Kakashi’s smile was well hidden behind his mask and book. The rest of the sensei’s and Iruka alternated between staring at Kakashi and looking at the humongous mass of bubbles that was slowly but surely becoming larger.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura was, naturally, the first to arrive, “What’s going on, where are the bubbles coming from?”

Kakashi turned, head tilting when he saw Itachi walking behind Sakura. “Well somebody put soap into all the washing machines at this place and now its like this.”

“I believe the culprit you are looking for is Shisui.” Itachi’s voice was calm.

“Ah, so Shisui has a reason to prank this particular laundry mat where Naruto is refused service?” Kakashi’s head tilted even further.

“Who knows why Shisui does what he does?” Itachi met Kakashi’s stare head on, “I’ve been his friend since we were practically born and even I don’t always know.”

“Ah, well then,” Kakashi turned back towards the rest of the sensei’s, “As you can see my sweet innocent team had nothing to do with this.”  
“Now wait here-”

“And as such Team Seven is going to go on some survival training for the next few days.” Kakashi smiled pleasantly at everyone present, before grabbing Sakura and taking off.

~~~~~~~

“I will only say this once about this situation Sakura.” Kakashi finally murmured after they’d stopped, “I’m proud of your defense of Naruto.”

Sakura froze, eye’s widening.

“And Good Job.” Kakashi rubbed her head, “bringing Itachi into this was pure genius. That boy is even more cunning and sly than most truly give him credit for.”

“He helped me get all the soap and get it into the machines.” Sakura murmured, “He said that it was disgusting how everyone treated Naruto, and that he’d be happy to help me.” 

“Well, it was a good unlikely alliance.” Kakashi smiled, motioning Sakura forward, “Now I think it’s time to get Sasuke and Naruto and disappear for a couple days.”

“are we really going to do survival training?” Sakura asked, shuddering slightly as she remembered the last time.

“No.” Kakashi smirked, “We are going to hide in my apartment and watch movies and eat until the fire from this prank is down.”

“Really?” Sakura asked, eyes hopeful.

“I figured we all deserve a treat.” Kakashi smiled, before biting his thumb “Now Pakkun is going to help you slip undetected into my apartment while I round up Naruto and Sasuke.”

Sakura nodded eagerly, turning to scratch Pakkun before they set off.

“If you knew that it was Sakura and I who did it why did you not-” The dark figure stepping out of the trees, sharingan activated as it watched the pinkette and dog run away.

“Because Itachi, I won’t punish them for protecting and defending their teammates.” Kakashi turned, “If they are willing to do it with the people that they serve with and have lived with their entire lives, imagine how that will help them on a mission.”

“I had not considered that.” Itachi’s head dipped as he contemplated.

“Now, I’m going to go grab Sasuke and Naruto.” Kakashi turned, “I expect you to get enough grocery’s for all of us for three days.”

“What?” Itachi’s bewilderment was only shown in his eyes. 

“I figure you need a Team 7 staycation as much as my genin and I.” Kakashi turned slightly, “and honestly maybe hiding from your family and all the other people in this village will help you.”

“If you say-“

“Also make sure to get egg plant and a lot of tomatoes.” Kakashi’s’ eye narrowed, “and ramen.” 

“Hai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little choppy but I really liked Itachi's involvement and like team 7 staycation. And I was out of time to like edit it and fix it better... anyways....


	10. Staycation Team Seven and Itachi

Itachi stared. And stared. Occasionally flicking his Sharingon on to make sure. NO matter how he looked at it though, they all remained the same. 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all curled up and around Kakashi and his summoned ninkin pack. It was almost literally a dog pile. It was odd to see the reclusive and loner Kakashi easily accepting his fate as both pillow and blanket for the team of Genin. The team was focused almost solely on the movie playing. 

Itachi glanced around once more. Turning back to the dog pile he was startled to see Sakura staring back at him. Carefully she patted the ground in front of her, head tilting in inquiry. Itachi stared for a second before slowly creeping forward.

Settling in front of Sakura, Itachi froze, uncertain how to proceed.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back until he was laying almost entirely on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Can I play with your hair, later?” She asked, voice gentle even as she relaxed further into Kakashi’s side.

“No bows. Or ribbons.” Itachi decided.

“Hai!!!.” Sakura chirped “but we should finish the movie, maybe another one.” 

She said that but her hand was already lifting to pet and stroke his head. 

Ten minutes later Itachi was a sound asleep. Sakura giggled slightly at the way he was curling around her.

She missed Kakashi’s eye sliding toward the pair of them. Before quickly looking away, considering the possibilities.


	11. Down one

The dynamics of team seven were odd at best… and downright insane at worst. However the reason all of it worked was because of all of their abilities to synergize and guess what each was going to do. 

It came together in odd ways when they weren’t in the field.

The latest was to Uchiha Mikoto’s amusement.

Sasuke was going on day three of a stomach bug. Mikoto was going on day three of two concerned members of Team Seven showing up to hover in her living room, willing to go fetch whatever Sasuke requested for the day. And it was day four of their sensei hovering outside on the roof. 

Today was slightly different as Sakura showed up with her mother in tow. Haruno Mebuki was smiling as she stepped into the house, carefully kicking her shoes off. Waving the Haruno women forward Mikoto led them into the kitchen.

“I made a tomato soup, with Sakura’s help.” Mebuki smiled at Sakura, who was fidgeting. “And I figured I would drop off the things you ordered a few days early.”

“Thank you.” Mikoto hid her smile as both women considered the fidgeting Sakura. “I think that Sasuke is feeling better today, though he still needs to take it easy.”

“If he’s feeling super better do you think that we could make a fort in the living room and watch some movies?” Sakura blurted, fidgeting more.

“I feel that would be perfectly acceptable, maybe you guys could even do a sleepover.” Mikoto smiled as Sakura brightened further. 

“I’ll just go see Sasuke then!!” Sakura disappeared, running towards Sasuke’s room.

“Is Naruto here already?” Mebuki queried, starting to pull jars out of the box Sakura had carried.

“Yes. I think they were only waiting for Sakura to arrive to do something.” Mikoto smiled, “Sasuke-chan’s been feeling better with that medicine your husband brought.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Mebuki’s smile softened.

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” Mikoto started pulling things out. “I was considering making tea now that there was another adult here to appreciate it.”

“That would be wonderful.”


	12. Mission

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s head tilted further, staring at their client.

“Yes Kakashi-Sensei!” Sakura chirped, batting her eyes.

“Why is our client bleeding?” Kakashi’s eye drifted to stare balefully at her.

“Cuz he’s stupid?” Sakura bared her teeth, eye’s gleaming slightly for a second.

It was then that the client stirred on the ground. “Well, now that we have that figured out why don’t you stay buddy with Sasuke up front and send Naruto back.”

Sakura nodded, baring her teeth at the knocked out client before heading up towards were the chakra of Sasuke and Naruto had stopped.

“Sensei says that Sasuke and I are buddies and for Naruto to head back to him.” Sakura spat, anger causing her hands to shake. 

The boys exchanged cautious glances before Naruto took off back the way Sakura had come.

Sakura and Sasuke traveled for several minutes in quiet. Both scanned the tree’s, looking ideally for any threat that might be out there.

“Should I even ask what happened, or do we just need to kick his ass?” Sasuke’s Sharingan flickered on, “Or just sick Naruto on him as the two of us distract Kakashi?”

“Do you think I’m a good ninja?” Sakura whispered, staring into the tree’s on her left.

“What.” Sasuke froze. “What makes you think you aren’t?” 

“He said that he doubted I would be good at anything…” Sakura’s eye’s filled “Unless it was the seduction missions.”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed from the tree’s above them. 

“Sakura.” Sasuke grabbed her hands, forcing her into a hug. “ You are the top kunoichi of our grade. You have chakra control that’s insane… your as smart or maybe smarter than a Nara with none of their laziness.”

“Rea-“

“And furthermore… you could probably do anything that you set your mind too, and kick anyone’s ass.”

“Do you really think so?”

“You out ranked other girls in our class who come from ninja families.” Sasuke’s statement was bland, “Those girls who have had private tutors since they were like 4. And you only started at 6.”

“That’s right.”  
“And furthermore you only ranked under me out of all our graduating class.” Sasuke’s eye narrowed “and it was only because I’m better at actually hitting the target.”

Sakura laughed, pulling out of the hug slightly to look into Sasuke’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“We are so sicking Naruto on him.” Sasuke’s Sharingan spun in lazy circles as he contemplated. 

Sakura’s laughter rang across the road. Kakashi slowly drifted back towards Naruto and his clone.


	13. Continuation of the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... This chapter is dark. There's an attempted noncon... it doesn't get far before Kakashi stops it... and Team 7 leaves. There's going to be some hurt comfort after this chapter. I don't really put a trigger warning in there besides this, and it doesn't really last beyond like heavy groping. But yeah.

Sasuke created a fire and guarded the client while Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto scouted out the surrounding area. The three all returned with good news. Kakashi and Sakura had found food, Kakashi several rabbits and Sakura some berries and roots. Naruto had found a close by water source. Eagerly all three had turned towards Kakashi.

“Sakura, Naruto. Go fill the water containers, after checking that the waters good. Client-san, will get first use, all of us can use it after.”

“Hai-Sensei!!” Sakura chirped hurriedly grabbing the water containers from Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto grabbing the clients. 

The two took off in a sprint, Naruto laughing as he dragged Sakura by her hand.

“Sasuke, your on cooking duty.” Kakashi smirked, holding out the hanging rabbits. 

Sasuke grimaced, unable to quite hold in his distaste at the whole rabbits. 

“Chop, chop.” Kakashi’s eye smiled at Sasuke. “They aren’t going to skin and splint themselves.”

“Hai.” Sasuke’s grimace was worse the second time.

“Wait a moment!!” The client yelled, “When will the other two be back?” 

“I don’t know, if something goes wrong I’m sure they will make us aware.” Kakashi’s eye stared at the client, daring him to protest further.

There was no further protest.

~~~~~~~~

It was later, after Naruto had replaced Kakashi and wandered away that there was a start to the problem.

For as close as Team Seven is, they still had some boundries. One of which was sleeping in separate sleeping bags. And at Kakashi’s insistence they tended to keep equal distance’s away from each other.

Kakashi’s insistence came from the fact that sometimes Naruto and Sasuke had a weird tendency to sleep fight; and his reluctance to break it apart. Naruto was a biter, and Sasuke tended to get some nasty kicks in when he was trying to get Naruto contained.

This lead to all of them being kept farther away, so that Kakashi didn’t have to be attacked trying to break them apart.

Unfortunately this lead to the start of the problems for Team 7. Now ordinarily the spacing wouldn’t be a problem, however… their client was not a good man, for all that he paid good money to be escorted by the best.

He’d spiked the tea that Sakura had made for everyone before they went to sleep. Of course, Kakashi was the last to drink any… but it was more of a sleep aid than a true drug. And Kakashi was the true threat for to this man.

As Naruto’s steps stumbled off, twigs crunching under his feet, the client’s eye’s opened. Kakashi’s quiet snores filled the air before the client finally made his move. Sitting up, he glanced at the dark pale one, who also appeared to be sound asleep. It was with a vicious smile that he turned to the pale pink head.

Standing he headed towards the girl, taking occasional glances at the slumbering males. It was only as he made it too her form that he took a longer moment to stare at the males sleeping soundly.

The smile this time was more vicious and entirely self satisfied. He liked the pale pink of her hair, and well… the younger they were the better. 

Carefully, he knelt. Glancing around suspiciously before he covered her mouth with his hand. A murmur tried to escape her, before she started to stir.

Laying on top of her, he waited for her eye’s to stir. She stiffened at the unfamiliar weight, before truly startling awake.

“Shhh, its okay. I’ll make it so good for you.” He couldn’t help but whisper, “You just can’t struggle or it will hurt for you.”

Sakura squirmed, a slight snarl managing to get past his hand.

“Of course, it will be good for me either way.” The mans other hand crept downwards, slithering through the blankets. 

Sakura froze as his hand landed between her legs. 

“See isn’t it easier when you don’t resi-” Sakura bit down on his hand, causing him to yelp and jerk it away.

“KAKA-” Sakura yelled, getting cut off as his hand smacked her.

In the next second, his oppressing weight was gone, and Kakashi was crouching above her. 

“Kakashi, Kakashi.” Sakura cried. 

“As you’ve chosen to attack a Konoha ninja, you will be black listed from ever becoming a client again. And our mission is done. We will not guard you further and will be departing immediately.” Kakashi’s voice was deep and had a growl edge to it. “Sasuke. Fetch Naruto.”

Kakashi summoned two clones, one stepping forward to pack the camp, even as the other knocked their client out.

“Sakura.” Kakashi turned, pausing as she threw herself into his arms. “It’s okay. I promise.” 

Within seconds they were all gone, the clones following as the original carried a precious burden.


	14. Village return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo. So this is kind of a insert chapter where you see kind of some Mikoto's perspective of team seven. Also this is like a wrap up of these chapters... like its going to upswing now. Also I dunno if you all noticed but I was to lazy to name the bad guy.

Mikoto had known of the Haruno’s. Had known their daughter was enrolled in the Academy. Had known that her and Sasuke seemed to be dueling for First and Second place. Which was surprising really… for the daughter of a civilian merchant, and a ninja who had never made it past genin, who had instead turned to the healing arts, and turned into a nurse.

Her ability to challenge Sasuke was impressive. Impressive enough to catch Mikoto’s attention. So she watched. 

Watched as the young girl was put on a team with her son… and the Hokage’s son. She watched as the pair somehow managed to bring her son out of his growing anger… watched as the three took on their broken sensei. Who while a good man… had sacrificed much and allowed himself to be broken again and again for the sake of his village.

Watched as they drew him out of his broken shell, and restored a sense of life back to him.

Now she watched as the same rosette was carried to her in the arms of her sensei.

As her sensei kneeled at her feet, cradling her carefully. 

“Something happened during our mission.” Kakashi’s gaze was even, “and parents are parents… but I figured she would be better to talk to you.”

“And why is that.” Mikoto’s gaze didn’t waver, “Why do you bring her to me instead?”

“Because, you served in active duty.” Kakashi’s gaze wavered, “Her parents haven’t. Her father has almost exclusively spent his ninja career in the hospital.”

“and that was reason enough?” Mikoto’s head tilted.

“No.” Kakashi’s gaze slid to the ground “The fifteen seduction missions you served in was reason enough.”

Mikoto stiffened “Did he get far.”

“No.” Kakashi’s bloodlust leaked out, slowly engulfing the area “And he’s already dead.”

“What?” Mikoto’s form froze for a second.

“I broke three of his ribs, and at least two punctured his lungs.” Kakashi’s bloodlust was rained back in “and he was already going into cardiac arrest as we were leaving.” 

“I assume Sasuke and Naruto are reporting?” Mikoto’s eye’s flickered, gleaming red for seconds before reverting back to their normal black.

“I will take care of her.” Mikoto’s smile was grim “Go help them finish the report.”

Carefully Mikoto grabbed Sakura from Kakashi’s arms.

“Go.” Mikoto’s face was grim.

“yes.” 

“And Kakashi?” Here Mikoto paused from where she was headed “Make sure to return, she’ll need all of you boys.”


	15. Cannonballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So definitely a lighter chapter here.

It was with a yell and a shriek Sakura cannonballed into the water. Naruto and Sasuke both yelled at the unexpected splash. Giggling as she surfaced quieted the yells, though only long enough for Naruto to decide in a splash war.

Kakashi won from the shore when he did a miniature wave jutsu. 

“That was cheating!!” Naruto’s yells were always so loud, “You used a jutsu, you had to be in the water with us!!”

“Ninja.” Kakashi laughed at their dumbfounded faces. 

Unfortunately for him he was so busy laughing that he missed the gleam of challenge that entered Sasuke’s face. 

“Yeah, it’s not like he would dare to take the three of us on face to face.”

Kakashi amusedly rolled his eye. “Maybe one day you three be able to take me on… but its not toda-” 

A wave of water crashing over him cut him off.

Laughter followed after.

“You drenched my Icha Icha.” 

The laughter cut off, even as the three frantically swam towards the other end.


	16. Growth

“Hey sensei?” Sakura asked, pausing in the middle of a Taijutsu stance.

“Yes Sakura?” Kakashi’s eye drifted up slightly.

“My stance doesn’t feel right.” Sakura paused, putting her foot down, “somethings off but I can’t tell what.”

“Do the sequence again, I’ll watch carefully.”

“Hai.” Sakura squared her feet, ignoring Kakashi as he drifted in front of her, eye focused.

“Stop.” Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “You’ve grown, at least three inches… your balance has changed.” 

Kakashi carefully kicked her feet further apart, before motioning her to continue.

She started again, trying to keep her feet further apart.

“I have a funny feeling your probably never going to get to my height, but as your body grows and changes you will need to be aware of it… and be prepared to compensate for it.”

“Did you ever struggle with it?” Sakura whispered, eye’s downcast.

“I shot up about a foot in a month once,” Kakashi murmured, rubbing Sakura’s head, “And I was running through the tree’s and my foot got tangled on my leg and I fell on my face.”

“Really?” Sakura laughed, trying to picture it.

“As our bodies grow and change we don’t always account for it,” Kakashi smirked, “Just watch as Sasuke and Naruto grow.”

Sakura laughed as she tried to picture it.

“Kakashi-Sensei!!!!” Naruto yelled from further out in the field, “Why does Sakura get a break and not us?”

“I can’t wait for his voice to start cracking.” Kakashi whispered, smiling as Sakura dissolved into laughter.


	17. Sakura's late

Sasuke snapped. While he tolerated Kakashi being several hours late to things, and even Naruto occasionally being late… he was beyond annoyed that his usually early morning tea and meditation routine had been interrupted. Sakura, who usually supplied the tea after they both met up at the bridge, had not arrived today. In fact, Naruto, who usually arrived an hour after Sakura and Sasuke, had arrived first.

This was unacceptable. Sasuke refused to interact with dobe first thing without the tea, or the balancing presence of Sakura.

Naturally this meant that Sasuke and Naruto set off to find her. Which was relatively easy… as she hadn’t left her bed yet. HIs outrage grew enough for him to storm into her room, and try to rip the blankets off.

The roar of rage and bitchslap she delivered to him was incredible unexpected, and when Naruto started laughing the kick to the balls was vicious. 

“Why Sakura?” Naruto cried, rolling around on the floor.

“What gives you the right to invade MY ROOM!!!” Her bellow was terrifing 

“You’re late??” Sasuke was suddenly doubting himself.

“REALLY????” Sakura’s voice hit a new range, even as she sucker punched Sasuke in the face.

“Ne-ne Sakura?” Naruto’s head tilted, and Sasuke could feel the dread rising, “Are you injured, is that why there’s blood on your sheet?”

Naruto never even saw the blow coming… unfortunately Sasuke did.

~~~~~~~~

A police trainee interrupted the Uchiha family’s breakfast. While they were missing Sasuke who ran off for his team first thing every morning, the rest of them typically gathered for breakfast. The younger Uchiha’s breathless panting was startiling. 

“Uchiha-Sama. Your son was emitted to the hospital with a broken nose.” The man glanced up, “His teammate the Uzumaki was also emitted with some injuries.”

“Who did it?” Fugaku rose, walking forward as Itachi and Mikoto rapidly cleared the table. “Was it an attack, another Jounin going for Naruto?”  
“It was a attack of sorts,” Here the man paused, “It was their female teammate, the details other than that are uncertain.”

“What.” Itachi froze.

“Sasuke and Naruto are not exactly talking.” The man paused, grimacing slightly. “So nobody is exactly certain what happened.”

“And Sakura?” Fugaku asked.

“She’s hiding in her house.” The man scuffed his toes, “it was her mom who brought them in.”

Itachi made eye contact with Mikoto, before disappearing out the back door.


	18. Break-in

Naruto sighed, shoulders slumping as he stared at his apartment door. It had been kicked in again, and was hanging on only one hinge. Resignedly he walked forwards, only to startle when somebody grabbed his shoulder.

“Naruto-kun.” Sakura whispered, hand sliding from his shoulder to grab his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Mom said you should come to dinner tonight, she sent me to come collect you.”

“That sounds really good…” Naruto’s fingers squeezed hers “But I think I need to take care of my apartment first.”

“I’ll help, and we can have a sleepover.” Sakura smiled, “and watch movies tonight.”

“That sounds good!!” Naruto smiled, which while it was not as bright as usual, was getting brighter.

“Well lets get started then!!” Sakura marched forwards, pulling him towards his door. “Maybe we can convince Kakashi-sensei to put seals on your door so nobody can break in anymore.”

“That would be nice.”


	19. Naruto and Sakura strike

“Alright, Naruto you ready.” Sakura’s eye’s narrowed, staring at the oblivious third member of their party. 

“Yeah.” Naruto’s glee was uncontained, “Your ninja wire ready?”

“We do this,” Sakura’s hands uncoiled the wire, “Then run like hell for the village.”

“Ready.” Naruto smirked, “Sasuke-chan!!!!”

Sasuke whirled, fireball forming, only to get caught in Sakura’s wires, and seconds later to hit in the chest by Naruto. The scream of “Sexy no Jutsu” sounding obscure in the sudden commotion.

A puff of smoke surrounded him, even as Sakura and Naruto flew past a strolling Kakashi towards the front gates.

The scream of horror from Sasuke echoed, and was at a decimal that was rarely heard. 

The naked aged form of an Uchiha female took off after the pair who’d reached the gates, Kakashi following rapidly as he caught onto the antics of Naruto and Sakura.

The guard gates were not prepared for the two laughing genin, a Uchiha baying for blood, and the gleefully following Kakashi, who’d put away his book to follow the trio.

~~~~~~

Shisui and Itachi both stared (ANBU masks trained on the individuals,) usually being Sarutobi-Sama's guard was boring, the old man barely left his office. Staying instead to deliver mission assignments and to do an insane amount of paperwork.

However right now it was not. Sasuke's occasion switch from sullen to angry yelling, Kakashi's gleeful staring between Sasuke, and the snickering duo. Sarutobi himself was smoking his pipe, unable to quite contain his amusement.

It was safe to say that almost everyone wasn't certain how to handle the situation. Which is of course when Shisui opened his mouth.

"Mikoto's always wanted a daughter." 

Sasuke screamed, lunging forward, dropping the blanket as he went for Shisui. Kakashi finally broke into laughter, causing Naruto and Sakura to dissolve into laughter once again. Sarutobi snorted, masking it behind his pipe.

Itachi shifted away, sticking his foot out so that Shisui tripped when he was trying to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps, I got slightly distracted from this work by some really shitty life circumstances but I'm going to refocus on it and get it finished


	20. Poor Neji

“Nee, Sakura?” Naruto asked, turning his head away from the stars.

“Yeah?” Sakura squinted, trying to figure out what a star cluster was.

“Why aren’t you a Sasuke fan club girl?” With this both the boys stopped staring at the sky, looking towards Sakura.

Even Kakashi paused for a second, stealing a glance towards the pinkette.

“Well um.” Sakura sat up, “Ino likes Sasuke, and she’s my best friend. And I decided that no boy would ever come between us.”

Naruto nodded, understanding that in a way he wouldn’t have before, he wasn’t going to let anyone stand between him and his team.

“And well…” Sakura paused, turning bright red, “You remember that older Hyuuga boy?? Neji?”

She remained oblivious to the tensing of the other three member, they weren’t ready for Sakura to like boys.

“Well he’s always kind of nice to me, and I think he’s really handsome and like regal,” Sakura’s blush faded to just her cheeks, “especially with that long hair.”

Laying back she let out a slightly dreamy sigh, oblivious to the narrow eyed look that Sasuke and Naruto shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hundred miles away, somewhere deep in Grass Country, Neji sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is kind of an explanation on why Sakura isn't a fan club girl. Cuz honestly I found that ridiculous, girls at the age might think boys are cute and dream of marrying them, but at that youngness your really not going to be picking a boy over your best friend. Especially somewhere like Leaf, which is considered the 'nice' village.
> 
> Also like I found the whole fan club thing to be really ridiculous, I also find like the blushing virgin thing ridiculous. Cuz these kids are being trained to sabotage, track, and assassinate people, as well as seducing. I have a hard time believing that a girl whose killed multiple people would be a blushing virgin. Maybe she plays it, but yeah..... Sakura's not staying blushing virgin. 
> 
> Honestly I imagine the training to be a lot similar to how it is with like the Black Widow - from avengers- than what Kishimoto tends to portray it. And Sakura is going to start some of that training really soon... from the most unlikely person. 
> 
> Also I think Kishimoto kind of missed the boat on how to portray females, cuz I find a lot of them to be super super 1 dimensional.
> 
> Woah.... I kind of ranted a little there


	21. Glitter

It was Kakashi’s side eye and idle comment that led Team 7 to their current antics, the three were staring from a distance at the room that the three elders typically convened at, before trying to ambush the Hokage. 

Unknown to Team 7, a ANBU team 12 was staring right back at them. Now while team 12 was a rather laid back team, and unless there was a dire need, felt no true inclination to stop whatever Team 7 was planning. They were in fact enjoying the possibilities of what could the team might be planning.

Team 12 might have even made it easier for the Genin Team to get into the room, though nobody could prove it, especially because it was the Nara on the team’s shadow’s who jimmied the lock enough for the Genin to slip in.

~~~~~~~

The glitter bombs going off in what was considered the ‘Elders office’ was the talk of the town for days. The fact that none of the elders were fully capable of removing all the glitter, and in fact left remains of glitter everywhere they went for a week… brought great joy to almost everyone in the village. Even Fugaku could be seen smiling after interactions with the elders.

It was unfortunate for the elders that both ANBU and the Police Force were unable to discover who had done it… or rather find proof to properly accuse team 7.


	22. Training Ground 14

It was late at night, on the training ground where a small cave his a pool of water, a pool of water easy to turn hot and pleasant when you had a Uchiha as a friend. It was on this training ground, formerly known as Training Ground 14. That Team Seven learned of what had happened to Kakashi’s old team, once upon a time known as Team 7, and the curse that was the name Team 7.

It was there that Sakura learned about a wonder, Kakashi talked of Rin’s skills with both fondness, regret, and a slight wonder. He called her an amazing field-med-nin. He talked of her hero Tsundae, of her abilites to crush mountains into nothing and her abilitiy to save almost anyone if brought to her. It was there that Sakura made a decision.

It was there that Sasuke learned more of his clan, and their willingness to turn their backs on their own. It was the stories of a boy so willing to do anything to prove himself to the clan, yet always failing, that caused Sasuke to pause, and reconsider his clan in another light. For he’d heard his clans distrustful muttering of his teammates. Of Shisui. Of Itachi. His teammates he mostly ignored their insults, figuring his teammates were erratic and random enough to handle it. The whispers of Shisui, and Itachi though… He’d always felt a weird tightening in his stomach. It was there that he started to listen to it.

It was there that Naruto learned of sacrifice. That sometimes no matter how good you were sometimes victories were achieved only after others had died. It was there that Naruto vowed, to himself and very quietly (which the quiet vows, kept close to the heart are always the most dangerous) that he would always protect his teammates, no matter what it took.

It was there that Kakashi saw his three genin grow up just a little bit more.

It was there that Team 7 secretly renamed itself as Team ObiRin. 

It was then that Training Ground 14 became something special to all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOooooooooooooo....... yeah. I made up a lot of things in this chapter.... like you know I'm sure that training ground 14 existed, I really wanted like a pool and for the Uchiha fire nature to be used for something like that. Like you know the Uchiha's being coveted slightly as teammates cus if you could get them to relax or challenged them correctly they could heat up the water to make it like a hot spring temperatures.... like that just fucking tickles me pink for some reason (For the record nobody's been able to get Itachi to warm the water. Shisui was the easiest Uchiha to convince... it in fact only took promising to keep it a secret.)
> 
> Also... I get kind of fed up with the like perfection that Sasuke seems to hold his clan up to in a lot like actual Naruto things. Like no ones family is perfect, and sometimes we all have really good families and sometimes its a struggle where everyone kind of hates each other for a hot minute. I feel like the Uchiha clan is made up to be this entirely perfect clan, at least in Sasuke's eyes.
> 
> I also struggled for a long and I mean long time on Sakura. For now that's all I'm going to say. actually... like brace yourself cuz Sakura is going to take no shits and be awesome as fuck. 
> 
> also... I really liked the fact of the two members of Team Minato, who died, for their ship name to become the new team name. So. Yeah. 
> 
> Brace yourselves bitches!!! I'm about to go even further off canon than I already am.


	23. Change

Hitomi Uchiha watched, Sharingon activated, as the youngest Uchiha brother got tackled into a hug. He watched as Sasuke drugged the Uzumaki kid into the hug, the three all hugging each other closely. 

It was with the openness of his greeting, of non Uchiha’s that caused Hitomi to carefully consider. 

Because while Uchiha Itachi was everything the Uchiha Elders ever pushed for. Sasuke Uchiha was everything the Uchiha Clan could be. Should be. 

Hitomi Uchiha was tired of the way the elders ran things. He was tired of the seclusion they tried to insist on. As the village entered a new age… maybe the Uchiha clan could change too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!! I'm going to focus back on the team now... probably.


	24. Adoption

It was with shock that Team 7 watched Sakura walk up. Sasuke missed his target, even as Naruto was able to nail Kakashi with a particularly vicious bite to his forearm. Kakashi didn’t even react as the teeth both sunk in the let go.

“What happened to your hair?” Sasuke Sharingon flared to life, taking in every inch of Sakura’s shorn head.

“In my dad’s clan…” Sakura’s lips curled, baring her teeth to the world, “When they decide to go to war or if they come to a decision about something, they shave their head.”

“What have you gone to war about?” Kakashi’s hesitant question caused Sakura to whip out a piece of paper.

This paper she proudly handed over to Naruto.

Naruto’s took several minutes to read it, before hurling it away and grabbing Sakura into a hug. 

A soft cough drew Naruto, and Sasuke’s attention to Sakura’s parents, standing back with both their heads also shorn.

Naruto tackled them into a hug as well.

“Do I get to shave my head too?” Naruto’s question caused Sasuke and Kakashi to share a look. 

It was then that Sakura grabbed the papers, handing it over to Kakashi.

It was with surprise that Kakashi read the papers that announced the adoption of one Naruto Uzumaki into the Haruno clan, pending the approval of one Naruto Uzumaki. Officially approved by the Hokage of Konoha. 

“You only have to shave your head if you want too.” Was Sakura’s father’s response was kind, even as he wrapped his arm more firmly around Naruto’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah, if that’s what you did to declare your adopting me, than I’m joining in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... the changes are starting


	25. Report's

Kakashi stared in slight despair at the reports his students had turned in. Sasuke had seemed to take one word sentences to the absolute max. Naruto had apparently decided to try his hand at cartoon drawings. Sakura’s was a 12 page back to back essay. 

His shoulders slumped even further, as he turned his back to his three almost beaming students. 

“I want you all to look at each others reports and tell me what’s wrong with them.” Was finally stated as Kakashi turned back to them. “We need to start working on turning in more and more professional reports.”

The three beaming smiles returned. 

“These ones will work for now,” Kakashi beamed, “I’ll go turn these in and we’ll meet at my apartment”

“YES!!” Naruto bellowed, fist pumping in the air. 

“Sakura, pick up food.” Kakashi’s eye squinted at the two boys… “Make sure there’s no excessive tomatoes or any ramen.”

Sakura’s grin was almost angelic towards Kakashi, before turning to stare at the two boys.

~~~~~~~ Omake ~~~~~

The Hokage and Iruka both stared, eye's sliding back and forth from the four reports left on the Hokage's desk and the beaming silver head man standing in front. "I didn't think it was possible but somehow Team 7's report have gotten worse lately."

The reports were interesting to say the least. One was barely even half a page, another was an untold amount of pages with small writing, the third was done mostly in all cartoon drawings, and the fourth and last was obviously Kakashi's, chicken scratch writing words smudged all over it with random stains, and weird drawings all around the boarder of the paper.

A weary sigh was the only sign Kakashi needed to dismiss himself.


	26. Team 7's Luck

It was widely known that Team 7 had weird luck… luck that was neither bad nor good. That sometimes they ended up in the best situation, and sometimes it was life or death everyman for himself situations.

Team 10 was not prepared for this. They were not prepared for a simple escort mission of low profile to turn into this fiasco. 

They were also not prepared for the way Team 7 wholeheartedly threw themselves into it. Even Asuma watched with wide eyes as Sakura cheap shotted a ninja into Kakashi’s path, who easily roundhouse kicked the man as Sakura stabbed Kakashi’s original opponent in the leg.

“Is it always like this?” The client asked from his hiding spot behind Asuma.

“I’m afraid that it is.” Asuma flinches as almost simultaneously Naruto and Sasuke take down their opponents... Naruto with a vicious kick to the balls, and Sasuke by the surprising but yet not so surprising technique of setting his on fire. It wasn't surprising that a Uchiha was using it... rather that one so young summoned such a large fireball, and the glee as his opponent screamed. 

“Good to know.” The client ducked his head as a knife came flying towards the huddled Team 10.

The genin of Team 10 took a collective gulp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Team 10


	27. If you can't cook, just steal other people's food

Sakura burned their dinner. In all honestly it was because she was keeping close watch of the rather delicious dinner that Team 10 was cooking up, and incidentally ignoring Team 7’s.

It was with silent despair that the rest of Team 7 stared at their charred remains of food. Sakura herself not stubborn enough to prove her cooking delicious.

“……I could always distract Ino,” Sakura finally whispered, sneaking glances at the Team 10’s food “which almost guaranteed would distract the rest of them long enough for Kakashi to steal their food.”

Team 7’s mind’s immediately started to evaluate this new solution. 

“It is admirable,” Kakashi’s eye’s narrowed, “However, Sasuke… you need to distract Asuma.”

“Two distractions is better than one.” Naruto’s eye’s gleamed a brilliant blue, “and I can back up Kakashi if needed”  
“How should I distract Asuma best?” Sasuke’s head turned, getting Asuma directly in his peripheral 

“Ask him about his Knuckle Blades.” Kakashi finally decided, “that’s not what they are called mind you, but he always gets upset and lectures if you call them that.”

Sasuke nodded, scratching his cheek idly even as the grin on his face grew. “I’ll go in first.”

“And we’ll both get out with smoke bombs once Kakashi’s snatched the food.” Sakura smirked, eye’s shimmering a deep green  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team 7’s theft of Team 10’s dinner went off without a hitch. It was with disgruntlement that Team 10 cooked up their second dinner. Choji stewing in his anger at the theft of his near perfectly cooked rabbit and sides.

Team 7’s dinner never tasted so delicious.

It was mutinously decided after that to just cook Team 7’s dinner for them as well. Because appallingly they’d seemed to have picked up Kakashi’s deplorable habit of stealing other people’s food.

Ino's rant about manners and asking fell on four deaf ear's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of kicks out of writing this chapter, this is something that I can see becoming an issue down the road for the people who travel with any of the Team 7 kids... Like, the older generation of ninja just honestly kind of expect this shit from Kakashi, but not from 3 fresh faced kids he trained. Until they realize he trained them... and just kind of wilt... cuz now there's 5 really bad food thieves. The last one being Shisui... cuz Shisui does what he wants.


	28. Standing together

It was only a idle comment made by Ino, about how unattractive a shorn head was, but Sasuke reaction to it had not been…… idle. 

Kakashi almost cried when Sasuke made it a trio of shaved heades. He did not, in any way shape and form, want to join his three genin in the shorned head department… he quite liked his silver locks. At the same time… he was ridiculously proud of the shorn locks, and the statements behind them. Sakura’s and Naruto’s for their swear to protect each other and to be brother and sister for life, and while Sasuke said nothing… even a blind man(or Ino) could have seen Sakura's look of hurt when Ino had commented

Sasuke’s actions, while very much nonverbal, had been in support of his two teammates. 

Kakashi just didn’t know who would kill him first, Mikoto, Fugaku, or Itachi. Honestly he was also just debating making it easy by throwing himself off a cliff…  
…..Knowing his luck he’d survive and Itachi would get him in the hospital.


	29. Naruto's Adoption Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of screwed up? I meant to post this chapter as Chapter 25 so that it went chronological... but I accidentally skipped it... so this is part two of the ripple affect of Chapter 24... Sorry about the bounce but I figured it would just be better to post it here than adjust.
> 
> If I ever edit this story (Knowing me I will...) I'll fix it

It was the talk of the town when the Haruno’s officially adopted Naruto Uzumaki. For more reasons than one, while it was astounding that somebody would willingly take in the demon container… there was other things that happened that made it even more… gossip worthy.

Akio Haruno took on two jounin’s that tried to hurt his new son. The two jounin’s got their asses wiped by the genin nurse, and their injuries were ignored by the hospital. 

Mebuki Haruno refused to sell her things to several of the worst abusers of her son.

Sakura Haruno became a slightly rabid warrior for Naruto, willing to take on anyone who even breathed a word of offense towards Naruto.

Naruto though, he basked in the attention now being fully showered on him.


	30. Kage's intro

It was with a yell of triumph that Sakura lunges forward, her left leg sweeping forward to try and catch Kage.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all winced when her leg was seized and used as the spinning point to slam her into the ground.

Her groan of misery was only accompanied by the Kage’s laughter, for such a small man he had a booming laugh.

“Your Taijutsu is improving immensely” Kage’s voice boomed, “However you’re are still not putting enough force behind your movements”

“How are you so fast?” Sakura whined, arms and legs askew, “am I ever going to be that fast?”

“I am fast because of training,” Kage laughed, “One day I assume you will be as fast if not faster.”

Kakashi hummed his agreement, finally leaping down from the tree that the the rest of team 7 was perched on. “Kage, I cannot thank you enough for your-“

“Please.” Kage’s head tilted, “you wouldn’t be able to train her Taijutsu.”

“I could have.” Kakashi’s tone was a borderline whine.

“Yes, because a 6’2 man, would have successfully taught somebody whose never going to top 5’3.” Kage’s eye’s narrowed at Kakashi, “Mayhap your students would do well to watch a match between the two of us.”

“I don’t think that-“ 

“Is something you get to weasel your way out of.” Kage’s smile was scary, even though it was vague and generic. “Kids, why don’t you all sit down on the tree, and watch our strictly Taijutsu match.”

“Hai.” All three chirped, scrambling back up the tree.

~~~~~~~ 

Kakashi had gone to Kage very reluctantly. The man was an amazing fighter, for somebody who barely reached 5 foot, he was one of the deadliest ANBU’s to ever go up against. His Taijutsu was aggressive, violent, and people didn’t usually walk it off.

Even Itachi Uchiha could only really fight Kage into a stand still, mayhap in a few years he'd be able to fully take on Kage... but Kakashi wasn't going to place bets on it, not any time soon. 

It was perfect for Sakura, who Kakashi was hedging his bets on her barely making 5’3. The only problem being… Kakashi as a 6’2 person, was not able to even begin to truly teach her to use Kage’s Taijutsu… he was perfect for leverage day where she was learning to throw around people bigger than her… but not for the actual even understanding of it. 

It had also taken Kakashi a solid two weeks to work up his courage to ask Kage. Kage had agree’d eagerly to take time to teach Sakura, he’d even volunteered to teach some tricks to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura had blossomed under Kage’s lessons, her Taijutsu improving with leaps and bounds, much to both Kakashi’s satisfaction and slight despair.

…….Because Sakura picked up Kage’s dirty shots

~~~~~~~~~~

It was with a very evil smirk that Kage aimed between Kakashi’s legs, who almost immediately crumpled to lay gasping on the ground.

“Cheap shot.” Kakashi finally breathed. 

“Remember, sometimes the cheap-shot is the best way to win.” Was Kage’s only response, before waving and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

The two boys sitting in the tree only watched in horror as Sakura’s Taijutsu teacher disappeared. Sasuke finally leaning over to Naruto to whisper “If Sakura starts to do that… Its every man for himself.”

“…..yeah.” Naruto whispered back, unable to quite keep himself from cupping his hands.

"Just wait until I start teaching her how to use a sword." Kage whispered directly behind Naruto and Sasuke. 

With screams both the boys fell out of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Kage is not... strictly speaking a made up character... he's actually on the Naruto Wiki listed as a Konoha ANBU. There isn't much details about him... which is why I have commandeered him for my story... I'm kind of taking him over, cause I don't think you even really see him.. his information is just on like the stack of info given to Orochimaru by Sai from Danzo... its the first paper... and I liked his face... so whelp... here he is.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I get really annoyed at the whole like Itachi is a god who is undefeatedable shtick... how boring and useless is that... like I don't want a god like character who can only be defeated cuz he's sick and already dying... give me a character who's got equals, and people that he struggles to fight... make there be battles of wit and battles of all out brawl where its no holds bared, but don't give me a character that everybody is afraid of cuz he's a basically a god...
> 
> like... yo...
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! I lOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH <3 <3 <3 I love and get so excited to read everybody's comments, and thank you to everybody whose hit the Kudo's/Bookmark/Subscribe button!!! You're all so awesome!!!


	31. I am a Haruno

It was with stunned silence that everyone at the table watched the cake slowly slide down Gorou’s face.

“Whoops,” Sakura smirked, arm slowly lowering “I slipped.” 

“Well that was quite the slip,” Kakashi finally murmered, “We must work on your clumsiness”

“Yes,” Sakura’s smiled “I would hate to bring shame to our team name.”

Sasuke and Itachi both stared at Gorou’s cake smeared face. Slowly both their eyes bled to red, making sure they remembered this elders reaction.

“How dare you-“ Gorou finally sputtered

“I dare with the same easy that you try to control my teammate.” Sakura snarled, “A proud ninja of Konohagakure.”

“I was-“

“and furthermore,” Sakura’s teeth bared “He is my best friend.”

“He is-“

“Mine.” Sakura arms slammed on the table, causing several people to jump, “and I will not allow you to try anything with him.”

“He is a Uchiha!!” Gorou finally shouted, face red.

“AND I AM A HARUNO!!” Sakura bellowed back, “glad we can establish surnames.”

Itachi stared in awe as Sakura stared narrow eyed at Gorou.

“For what it’s worth,” Mikoto finally murmered, “I disagree with you too Gorou.”

“Yes,” Fugaku smiled, his own red eye’s spinning, “Sasuke has been progressing quite well with his current team, I have no desire to change anything.”

“If that means he stays genin another year,” Mikoto smiled, “then so be it.”

“But Itachi was already-“ 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were talking about Sasuke.” Itachi’s head tilted, red eye’s narrowing thoughtfully

“We have an opportunity here,” Gorou sputtered.

“My son’s are not an opportunity for this clan.” Fugaku’s face deadened, “and I would ask you to leave now.”

“Yes,” Mikoto’s eyes narrowed, “I fear you’ve outworn your welcome.”

“Damn right you have.” Sakura snarled, teeth baring again.

Everybody watched as the Uchiha Elder, stood up before rapidly leaving, getting stalked to the door by a quiet Itachi. It was only when the front door slammed that everybody at the table relaxed, and after Itachi returned that everybody turned as one to stare at Sakura.

“Ya know…” Naruto finally interuppted the quiet, “I somehow don’t find it surprising that Sakura snapped first.”

Laughter filled the room as Sakura tilted her head up.

Sasuke’s hand slid over to cover Sakura’s for a brief moment, a quiet thanks, even as he basked in the support of both Sakura and his family.

Kakashi watched on, filled with an unbearable amount of pride. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six days later, Mikoto passed out shirts to everybody who had attended the dinner. On the front of the shirt was a miniature Uchiha Fan, however printed in large letters on the back was “I AM A HARUNO.” And under it, in smaller letters, “glad we could establish surnames.”

It was with pride that All of Team 7, Itachi, Shishui, and Fugaku all wore the shirts.

It only took a day for Kage to weasel his way into getting one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When ever I picture Sakura, I just picture this super protective person. Mostly cause she would have to be with Naruto cuz the village is dumb... and Sasuke has his clan.
> 
> Also, I don't imagine Mikoto and Fugaku always getting along, but when they do agree with something, the two are a terrifying unit, one that no one really wants to go up against. 
> 
> so yeah... I just got another chapter idea.


	32. Team 7's Chances.

Team 7 as a whole never stood a chance; not at being subtle, or gentle, or anything that a politer society might have considered acceptable.

 

The Hatake genius, that made being a ninja so easy, and understanding other people hard. Made it easy to isolate instead of trying to get acceptance. That made inventing new things, and charging ahead into a fight so incredibly easy… but social anything so incredibly hard to achieve.

The Uchiha’s pride, one born of desperation and later of skills, that allowed no bending of spines or shoulders, that allowed no show of true emotion to any considered outsiders, that only allowed for perfection to be shown to the world.

The Haruno protectiveness, that would rather use itself than allow their loved one to be hurt. That would scream and shout from the top of the mountains, would choose the death of others. Would rather use itself as a human shield than hurt their loved ones. Would choose death over and over again for themselves just to save another.

The Uzumaki stubborn, which would not allow things to end, not until they decided it was over… would choose to fight and fight and fight rather than let things lie. Would pick itself back up again and again and again… because it was not a thing that would choose to lie down and die.

The Kyuubi wisdom, that came from being a century old beast of Chakra. That understood nothing and everything at once.

Mayhap the blood did not run through all of them… mayhap it was only as individual’s that each became their own down fall… but as a team… as a team… They were one of the best Team 7’s that the world would ever meet. Through the team all their genius, pride, protective, stubborn, wisdom ran through, bleeding through each individual. Taking, allowing nothing but the best from each individual, while also giving... allowing each individual the ability to have a cushion that alone would never have happened.

The world never stood a chance, whether Team 7 decided to save it… or watch it burn.


	33. Astrology

The geranium, marigold, rose, and pansy bouquet was odd. The flowers all slightly competed against each other, but Sakura was still proud of her work. 

Sakura beamed even as Kakashi’s eye twitched slightly.

“It’s rather beautiful,” Sasuke finally murmured, blinking rapidly. 

“Oh, it’s hideous!” Sakura beamed, ignoring both Kakashi and Sasuke as they choked, “But its also all of us!!”

“What do you mean?” Kakashi’s hesitance was almost palpable 

“Well… The pansy is for Kakashi cause you’re a Virgo, and Sasuke’s a Leo which means marigold, and the rose is for Libra, which is Naruto.”

“…and the geranium is for you a Aries?” Sasuke finally hazard a guess.

“Exactly!!” Sakura jumped up and down, “isn’t it so cool.” 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Kakashi finally murmured “What has drawn your interest to the…”  
“My mom got me this really cool book that was all about Astrology and learning the signs.” Sakura beamed, “which means I’m going to need to know the exact time and location you were both born. Longitude and Latitude too if you can manage.”

Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged a glance, over the top of Sakura’s head… before finally Kakashi shrugged. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kakashi finally murmured “but that will have to wait, we need to continue physical training.”

“Okay!!” Sakura carefully set her bouquet down, waiting until Kakashi settled into his pushup form before hopping on his back… “Do you guys want me to read to you?”

“What book do you have today?” Kakashi started his push ups.

“its this murder mystery book!!” Sakura beamed, “About the greatest detective of all time.”

“We’ll see about that. “Sasuke scoffed as he started his push ups 

“In the year of 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So in general I'm always in super interest of astrology, and while I don't think it necessarily gives us an excuse to use and abuse the traits that astrology says... I definitely find those traits in a lot of people... I dunno... It's just something I find really interesting. and I couldn't help but give that same interest to characters *Shrugs shoulders nervously while also dodging out of limelight*
> 
> anyways... The last line of this chapter is from "A Study in Scarlet" by Arthur Conan Doyle. I just get some person amusement at the thought of big scary ninja's reading it.
> 
> Also... I found images that were like of Kakashi doing push ups while Sakura read books, and I just found it too adorable so I had to put that in... I have no idea if that was like canon or somebody just drew it... I just really liked it... so here it is.


	34. Forest of Death

“We are doing training inside the Forest of Death” Kakashi’s eye smiled even as his students all froze in horror.

“You all have 40 minutes to gather any supplies you think you might need.” Kakashi’s head tilted, “And for every minute your late, another day will be added to your week.”

The three disappeared, Sasuke a high speeding black blur. Naruto and Sakura only slightly behind him. 

~~~~40 minutes later

A highly out of breathe and incredibly exhausted Team 7 had reformed in front of the Southside gate to the Forest of Death.

“I hope you all prepared for this.” Kakashi stared questioningly at the two pack that all were sporting, “Now I’m leaving you all inside the gate… everything after that is up to you.”

With those final words, Kakashi threw his kids inside the forest, before poofing away. 

Sasuke almost immediately whipped out the map he’d forced Shisui to make for him. Spreading it out for all to see.

“Here’s were we should set up camp,” Sakura pointed at a spot close to the water, “Naruto brought all his trap making things, and I brought a tent… Sasuke you grabbed the cooking stuff?”

“Affirmative.” Sasuke smirked “And we have close to 4 hours before sunsets so we should have plenty of time.”

Kakashi, watching from the top of a tree, couldn’t quite stop his swelling pride when his team took off, headed rapidly to their chosen spot.


	35. Cuddle Pile

It was during a mission in the Land of Snow that one of Team 7's last barriers fell. While all three Genin were more willing to share a tent, it was only the driving cold that allowed them to combine their sleeping bags into one and curl up together underneath.

Kakashi watched with both dread and delight welling up inside of him. It was only when Sakura settled between the two boys that Kakashi felt the dread go down... He didn't want to think of what would happen if a sleep fight occurred between the boys while they were sleeping next to each other.

It was only later, when Kakashi went to wake up Naruto for his turn at watch that Kakashi also got dragged into the cuddle pile. 

..... It was with first concern then a lazy acceptance that allowed Kakashi to settle into sleep while Sakura used his arm and Sasuke somehow managed to curl up and around Sakura to use his chest as a pillow.

"Don't worry Sensei," Naruto whispered from the tent flap, "Sasuke just really likes cuddles... it kind of surprised Sakura and I too."

"That's not really-" 

"and Sasuke is kind of like a small furnace...." Naruto's smile was almost fox like "so you don't have to worry about getting cold."

"You lot are going to kill me." Kakashi finally muttered, settling down even further as he closed his eyes, "one day your going to do something thats going to give me a heart attack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this like 100% clear... this is like all family cuddle bonding moment... there were be no Kakashi Hankypanky with any of Team 7... Kakashi is going to end up hella with somebody else... just you wait... also maybe brace yourselves... cuz... yeah...


	36. Birthday

“Happy Birthday, Sasuke!!” Sakura yelled, jumping onto his back as he walked forward. “How does it feel to be the oldest?”

“ONLY BY FOUR MONTHS” Naruto screamed from the distance. 

“And how does it feel knowing you’re the baby.” Sasuke snarked back, grabbing Sakura’s thighs when they slipped down.

“Ouch.” Sakura muttered, drooping down to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Mom wanted to say not tonight, but another night she’ll make a dinner for all of us.” Naruto huffs, finally catching up. “She also said she’d make sure to add plenty of tomatoes.”

“and she said we could do a sleep over tonight, and use it as an excuse to get away from you’re party if you wanted.” Sakura beamed, shifting on Sasuke’s back, reaching her hand out to hold Naruto’s.

“That is…” Sasuke’s eye’s narrowed, “an entirely acceptable plan that we have to fill Itachi and my Mom in on.”

“Then lets go knock those stuffy jerks on their asses…” Naruto smirked,

“….and run like hell!!” Sakura yelled, fist pumping once before settling back onto Sasuke’s back.

“On a side note…” Naruto smiled “can we get lunch soon?”

Sasuke’s stomach grumbled, even as Sakura burst into laughter


	37. Birthday party.

Naruto groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his Haori-himo, it was only Itachi’s eagle eyed stare that prevented him from trying to loosen it.

Sakura shifted her feet uncomfortable in the heels that Mikoto had stuffed her in. Naruto’s own eye’s narrowed, when Itachi’s gaze shifted towards Sakura eye’s softening for a brief moment.

“Now now you two…” Mikoto beamed, shoving Sasuke into the room as well, “You only have to last at this party for one maybe two hours.”

“But-“ Sasuke started to protest.

“And then Itachi will help you sneak out and take all three of you to Naruto and Sakura’s house.”

“we don’t need a baby-“ Naruto started to also protest.

With a whack and a kick Sakura shut them both up. “Hai Mikoto.” 

“Perfect, now the first guests will be arriving shortly.” Mikoto smiled once more before hustling away from the room, out into the backyard.

“Once the last guest arrives I’ll help you all sneak out.” Itachi finally stated, eye’s softening as all three straightened “it is only important that Sasuke greets the guest, nothing more and nothing less.”

“Your the best Itachi,” Sakura beamed, throwing her arms around Itachi for a quick hug. Letting go and fluttering away before he even had a chance to fully process what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually going into the birthday party cuz honestly it would mostly be boring politics this year... of course next year it will be a bang ;)


	38. Chunnin Exam?

Kakashi stared at his three students, the shrieks of delight as all played ninja tag, and the occasional boom as the explosion tags went off. Kakashi finally stretched, jumping down from his perch on a off limits tree.

Three pairs of eyes swung in his direction, even as a rather random assortment of ninja wire, kunai, and explosion tags flew his way, a couple of quick replacements and Kakashi watched as the tree he’d hopped off fell over.

“Gather around.” Kakashi motioned with his arms, before sinking down, “I have something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…”

“What’s that old man?” Naruto’s grin was all teeth and sharp edges.

“I wanted to see if you all wanted to participate in the Chunin Exams.” Kakashi stared at all of them, watched the flickers of both doubt and confidence flow through all, “It would this year be more of a learning experience than a true attempt at promotion.”

“Would we have to stop being a team?” Sasuke demanded, “Because in that case no.”  
“Then I guess its a good thing I don’t expect any of you to be promoted.” Kakashi smiled, eye winking “Rather it will be a… learning on gathering information for you lot.”

“So we won’t be split up?” Naruto’s eye’s narrowed, “What if one of us does make promotion?”

“I promise you, that Sarutobi won’t disband or separate this team.” Kakashi’s answer allowed all the genin to relax

“Then yes!!” Sakura beamed, “I wanna try this.”

The two boys both nodded once in the background.


	39. Book worms

It was with some amusement that Kakashi gave up one of his many secrets to Sakura. It was a secret that she exploited time and time again… dragging him to any and all book stores that she could find.

For while Kakashi had read all the Icha Icha and frequently reread them, they were not always the books hidden under the covers of Icha Icha.

For while the whole world pretty much new he read the Icha Icha, they had somehow missed the fact that he was a book worm, it was a detail that Sakura took great delight in using.

It was also how the pair of them read through the entire Sherlock series, then a odd series written by a man called Lemony Snicket (this series was not a favorite of Kakashi’s) and were steadily working their way through many other books.

It was a hobby that Sasuke and Naruto were both quiet eager to leave to the pair of them.


	40. training Ground 14

“If we are going to do the Chunnin Exams” Kakashi paused for dramatic effect, “Then we must train harder than we have been.”

The three genin shuddered in doom.

“Naruto!! In the morning you will be training with Mikoto. Sakura! You’ll be with Shisui also in the morning, and Sasuke, You will be training with Kage-“

“Let me guess… in the morning.” Sasuke mumbled.

“Yes!! Then we will be doing stamina training in the afternoon, and team building in the evening.”

“So your going to kill us, revive, then start over?” Sakura asked, hesitating at the thought.

“YUP.” The glee with which Kakashi smiled, made the dread grow.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long gaps between chapters!! Life got so hectic and crazy and I kind of got lost in crazy run around!! I'm hoping to get back to a regular posting schedule. 
> 
> This chapter is and isn't my favorite... like I like the idea of it but it might change later... then again something is better than nothing!! 
> 
> ~anyways... please enjoy

Team 7 collapsed, landing in a pained heap as they struggled to draw in enough air. With laughter Kakashi scaled a tree, sitting in its embrace while he waited for the three to regain themselves.

“For team building what I was thinking is we would go over old unclassified mission reports.” Kakashi’s smooth baritone caused all three to attempt to breathe quieter, “particularly the failed ones, and pick it apart together to see how they wouldn’t have failed.”

The three geninn collectively sighed in relief.

“and while we are all banished from the BBQ place,” Kakashi paused, staring at Sasuke, “I managed to convince both Itachi and Shisui to pick us up some.”

“YES!!!” Naruto cheered, springing to his feet in excitement. “where are we meeting them?”

~~~~~~~

Kakashi paused in his kitchen entry way. Slowly he slid his bandana up, taking in the people crowded into his living room, laughing and filled with light.

'Obito, Rin, Minato… I hope you all see this, can love this as much as I do. I hope you can be proud of this family I’ve somehow gotten.'

“KAKASHI-SENSEI” Naruto’s voice was reaching a level of panic that only usually hit when there was food“SHISUI IS EATING EVERYTHING!!”

With a snort and a smile, Kakashi slid his bandana back down, smoothly sliding between Naruto and Sasuke, even as Naruto panic flailed, “Best we fight him off then.”

Sakura’s answering laugh almost hid Itachi’s deeper chuckles.

“We have to start on the picking apart of old missions soon.” Kakashi announced, smacking Shisui’s hand as it wandered its way towards his plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I ALMOST FORGOT!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH!! YOUR COMMENTS HAVE REALLY HELPED ME KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY AND FEEL THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!! I'LL KEEP GOING STRONG WITH THE CHAPTERS
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	42. Chapter 42

It was with silent dread that Team 7 met at Kakashi’s the day before the exams, all three stared, silently acknowledging all of their own fears. Gulping, Sakura slammed the door open, bouncing in even as she demanded to watch a movie called Annabelle. 

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, before following her in. Laughing at her pouting face as Kakashi denied her watching the movie.

“Read to us then!” Sakura’s pout changed in seconds at Sasuke’s voice. 

“Yeah Kakashi-sensei!!” Sakura bounced on her tiptoes “your reading voice is the best!!” 

With a sigh, Kakashi settled down further on his couch, flipping his book to the start.

“When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book they are reading now is The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, J.R.R. Tolkein.
> 
> XOXOXOXO


	43. I am so sorry

The first time Team 7 met Orochimaru, it came with two rude awakenings. Not the rude awakenings that anyone was expecting, rather rude awakening that would be hidden by all.

When Orochimaru first appeared, going for Naruto first, he was not expecting the pink haired girl to throw herself infront of the attack, and that as she crumpled to the ground, for the Kyuubi to damn near unleash itself to attack a man threatening one of his cubs.

Sakura’s heart stopped, even as Sasuke frantically tried to save her. His Sharingon reacted even as he howled towards the sky’s. Whirling towards the monster that Naruto was facing.

It was only Itachi and Shuisi appearing that managed to save the day. Silent communication allowed the two to come to a quick decision. Shisui scooping Sakura up and disappearing.

Naruto’s attention turned, following the flickers of Shisui, before attempting to take off after him. Naruto never saw Itachi coming.

As Itachi force knocked out Naruto, Orochimaru was able to slip away, unhindered by even Sasuke as he focused on his teammate.

It was with sorrow that Itachi finally stared into his brothers Mangekyō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	44. Kyuubi

When the Kyuubi had first been imprisioned, he had felt only rage, a deep burning almost unending rage. It was only as his cage grew older that he realized more and more, he was not the only one being caged… his was just the only visible one.

Eventually… the little blonde cage, after a particularly brutal day, wandered into the back towards where he was imprisoned.

The Kyuubi found he could not respond with rage to the small cub who stood curiously infront of his cage… who offered him a sunflower because the sun was cheerful so sunflowers where cheerful.

It was only then that Kyuubi found a small crack in his prison, a crack that allowed him too be able to use the small cubs own senses. 

As Naruto fell in love with his teammates, and then his chosen parents… well the Kyuubi’s growing feelings of protection, bloomed even further expanding towards his team and parents. 

As Naruto grew older, Kyuubi could not help but to slowly add his advice and occasional strengths to Naruto, his cage. It was only the knowledge that Naruto never chose this, as equally as he never chose it.


	45. Sakura

Sakura’s eye’s opened slowly, dazedly staring at the white ceiling above her. With a start she remembered, and fought, trying to get the tube and the wires and everything off, even as she attempted to shout for Naruto and Sasuke.

Red and black filled her vision, and within seconds she was out once again.

~~~~~~~~

Her second awakening went much smoother, less panic and more pain.

Her chest hurt. Her head hurt, and she couldn’t quite control her arms or legs.

Her second awakening had Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi and her parents all present.

Sasuke was laying on his side next to her, Naruto holding her hand. It was that that allowed her to slip back towards sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her third awakening was too her father, who held her hand, and told her how proud he was of her… her outstanding protection and will to save her friends. It was with tears that he managed to tell her of how bad her injuries were. How sections of her ribs had been broken so bad, and detached from where they were they were supposed to be. That her lung, and liver had been punctured by ribs, and that for two days she'd been in a coma. He tells her that she had almost died, that she'd gone into cardiac arrest multiple times, and at one point... they had almost given up on her. He whispers broken'y on how she would not have survived if not for a miracle. A miracle named Tsundae, who had been in town only because she'd heard some rumors; had somehow heard of the young girl who would die after facing Orochimaru, and stormed in demanding to see her. 

She falls asleep again, tears tracking down her cheeks. 

~~~~~~~

Wakes up to a busty blonde staring down at her, and somebody resting next to her, she turns her head, and Sasuke is glaring defiantly at the blonde. She whines, clumsily trying to reach for him.

Sasuke looks down, before sliding so his shoulder is being used as her pillow.

The blonde woman is speaking, but Sakura is already drifting off, comforted by Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~

Sakura wakes up, and it is night, silver hair gleams in the moonlight cascading in her room.

“Kaka” is all she can manage, but somehow he understands rising from the window to lay next to her, arm wrapping around shoulders even as her head slumps back into her slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~` 

Sakura wakes, and the pain is there, but somehow she is clear minded. Blankets cover her, and they are hers and Naruto’s and Sasukes. She glances down, and the shirt she’s wearing is Kakashi’s.

“do you know who I am?” A woman asks.

Startled, Sakura turns, staring into chocolate brown eyes even as she registers the diamond between them.

“You’re Tsundae, my fathers hero.” Sakura’s voice could do nothing but croak.

“Correct.” The blonde’s lips slip into a mockery of a smile, “do you know why you’re here?”

“I was hurt.” Sakura paused, breathed, “A man tried to attack Naruto and I blocked him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... This chapter was really hard to write, mostly cuz I really don't like putting my characters in pain... but this is important.
> 
> Also the medical term for what happened to Sakura's chest is Flail Chest. which my kind of thought was Sakura leapt in front of Naruto and got hit full force by Orochimaru, before she fell out of a tree... so its bad and I hate it but its important too.


	46. Sasuke vs. Tsundae

Sasuke stared defiantly at Tsundae, when as Sakura’s breathes ghosted along his shoulder. She out right glared back. 

“I need to become a med-nin.” Sasuke’s voice was soft, glancing down at the girl carefully cuddled into him. “I don’t care what it takes, but I want to be your apprentice.”

“and why should I?” Tsundae’s husky voice mixed oddly with the sharp snap of her words.

“That man, he hit her, hurt her,” Sasuke’s voice broke, “and when she fell all I could do was hold her as her life slipped away.”

“and th-“

“and if I can prevent it, learn to fight against death as you do…” Sasukes eyes bled red and black “I’ll do what ever it takes.”

“First we need to test your chakra control.” Tsundae smirked, “Then you’ll start at the hospital being a nurse shadow.”

“Hai.” Sasuke’s head dipped, eyes lowering to stare at Sakura.


	47. Naruto and Kurama

Kakashi, Naruto, Shikaku, and Itachi all stared at each other. 

“It took over me…” Naruto paused, “It was angry but it wanted to protect them.”

“Who?” Shikaku asked, bridging his fingers together.

“The fox.” Naruto’s head tilted, pupils starting to slit slightly, “He was trying to protect us, I’ve just never let him that…. Far or loose before?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well… he’s in a really big prison cell thingy… and I wanted him to have a window so I let him see and stuff.” Naruto paused, straightening his head, “He said the man who attacked us was bad, but then the man hurt Sakura and the fox was really angry.”

“I’m-“

“And then we were knocked out…” Naruto’s brows furrowed, “Which was probably good… cuz I’ve never felt such anger… and we couldn’t feel Sakura but we locked onto Shisui who was carrying her.”

“You locked on?” Shikaku’s eye’s sharpened, fingers tightening for a brief second. 

“When he took control?” Naruto stopped, scratched his head slightly, “it was like in sort of the Wizard of Oz?”

“Explain.” Shikaku breathed, tempted to rub his nose.

“Well like in the beginning of the movie, its all black and white…” Naruto darted a look towards Kakashi, who reached out a hand to clasp on his shoulder, “and then she wakes up and its all in color? That’s how the fox was. But his color was like all Chakra.”

“All Chakra?” 

“Yeah, like he recognized Sasuke’s, and he recognized Sakura’s but Sakura’s was really bad…” Naruto squared his shoulders, “And Orochimaru’s chakra was all twisted up and over and wrong…”

“Did he recognize my chakra?” Itachi asked, leaning forwards slightly.

“Sort of?” Naruto scratched his head again, “It’s different but the same to Sasuke’s… and Shisui’s was, similar to both but different than both of yours…. “ 

“How inter-“

“But fox was more concerned about the man taking Sakura than anything else.” Naruto paused, holding his breathe “I don’t think I would have been able to stop him if he’d decided to attack Shisui”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theory for Kurama and his sight is... well all animals can see colors that we can't (because scientific reasons I really don't feel like typing, but check out like how many color rods shrimp have, you'll be jealous(I'm pretty sure its shrimp, but it might be another animal)) and I took it a step further because Kurama is a being of Chakra, who eats corrupted chakra (Basically, sorta) so to me it would make sense that he only truly saw in Chakra.
> 
> Also I guess its more like my theory for the tailed beasts just in general. 
> 
> I could probably explain it better but I'm super tired right now and just wanted to post this before passing out
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	48. Kakashi

Like a shot Kakashi shot out of bed, eye frantically scrambling around his room. Heaving in air, he raised his shaking hands to his face, scrubbing his face for a second. In a split second decision he was slipping out of his rooms window.

Within 15 minutes he was sneaking in through a window, gazing at the girl sleeping on the hospital bed, and while he could hear the machines… he needed to feel her pulse for himself.

It was only after his careful evaluation, as he was sneaking back out that he heard it.

The careful whisper of the nickname only Sakura was allowed.

Turning back he saw her hand reaching towards him, her jade green eye’s still hazy and unfocused. 

It was with silent acceptance that he grabbed her hand, sliding into her bed and allowing himself to curl around her.

It was only then, as she sagged back into unconsciousness that Kakashi acknowledged a truth to himself.

Sakura was just as much a self sacrificing idiot as Obito; only this time Kakashi was even more determined to make sure… Sakura would make it. If nothing else Sakura would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I find Kakashi as an individual story to be quiet sad. He's more used to the people he loves dying than he is on them living. So after a scare that bad, he'd have nightmares of Sakura dying the ways that mayhap his loved ones did.
> 
> and I think it would rattle him to the point that he would need to make sure that his nightmares weren't the truth. And he wouldn't trust machines if he couldn't touch her... like he lives in a world where they can create illusions and while it would be hard to fake him out... he will always double and triple check, which is what has helped him survive this long.
> 
> And out of everybody on Team 7, I think that Sakura would be the most empathetic to his peculiarities? like she'd be the one to just be okay with them right off the bat. While Sasuke would have to get over his Uchiha PRIDE, and Naruto his years of neglect and abuse by the hands of strangers. And Sakura's grown up with a nurse and a basically grocery store owner, and trust me. You see a lot of weird shit and how people interact around each other in a grocery store, and nurses kids maybe don't know like nurse stuff but they pick up a lot too.
> 
> so... random rant over 
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	49. Shisui

Sakura beamed when Shisui snuck in through her window. While everybody else was incredibly nice, and almost went out of their way to give or get her things, it was only Shisui that was willing to give her a jailbreak.

A jailbreak where she wouldn’t get in trouble because he never went far, and while he didn’t really allow her to move much… it was still nice to feel the sun and the breeze and be surrounded by plants. 

It probably had something to do with Shisui being one hundred percent willing and capable of out running Tsunade that allowed him willingness to break her rules.

“You ready?” Shisui smiled back, “I’m thinking the roof this time.”

“Alright!” Sakura’s smile grew, delight for escaping outside causing her to wiggle forward excitedly.

“How’s the pain today?” Shisui paused, unhooking the IV bag to wrap around his arm and take with.

“Tsundae did another healing session, and she said that I’ll be able to be released next week” Sakura grimaced, “But there’s going to be a lot of rehab and she said it will be at least two months before I can do any mission related anything.”

“Aww, that’s alright.” Shisui beamed, “I’m stuck in town for two months too.”

“Will you watch horror movies with me?” Sakura’s eye’s gleamed, “Nobody else likes them.”

“I will happily be your horror movie partner.” Shisui scooped her up, before walking out the window. “and maybe if you're lucky, I’ll start teaching you the tanto.”

“YES!!” Sakura’s eye’s closed when the sun hit her face, basking for a small moment even as Shisui leapt up to the roof.

She opened her eye’s only to see two chairs and a umbrella set up in a kid pool.

“Did you hear Sasuke is starting training to be a Med-nin?” Shisui asked as he set her in the chair, lifting the IV bag up to hang from the umbrella, before handing Sakura a frozen smoothie.

“He told me himself.” Sakura smile was tiny, she watched as Shisui flopped into his own chair, causing water to splash everywhere. 

“Most of the clan elders tried to throw a fit,” Shisui smirked, “But in a surprising twist almost the entire clan stood behind Sasuke’s decision.”

Sakura laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!!! So, I rapidly realized with the last chapter that this is probably going to be slightly longer than 60 chapters... however I still really want it to stay something in that realm, so I did some quick (lol long) reorganizing of how I my map for this story.
> 
> AS ALWAYS I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! XOXOXOXOXO


	50. Shinobi path

The rehab hurt. Sakura never said anything, but well, Naruto could tell. He saw it in the shadows that haunted Sakura’s eye’s. Her positivity never really dimmed, but her silences grew. 

Sasuke said it was probably from the inner muscles between her ribs. That they’d been separated so badly that even with the chakra healing Sakura was going to be hurting.

It was then that Kage blew back into town, returning after several weeks away. 

He stole Sakura.

The house was never truly quiet, for no place with Naruto could be… but without Sakura… there was no echoing laughter as the pair fed off each other, driving laughter to new heights.

In fact, the house instead felt like it was waiting. Waiting for everybody to come home.

 

~~~~~~~

Sakura breathed, ignoring the trembling in her limbs as she finished the Kata she was on. Kage’s sharp eye’s kept careful track, allowing her to push but not over due it.

“Sakura.” Kage grinned, “your Kata’s are getting stronger. But its lunch time.”

A giggle escaped as Sakura relaxed from her Kata.

“Next week, we are going back right?” Sakura took several deep breathes, feeling relieved at the lack of pain in her ribs.

“Will you be ready too?” Kage asked, tilting his head carefully as he contemplated 

“Yes.” Sakura grinned, “You were right in that I didn’t really want anyone too see the-“

“-ridiculously painful part were you cried?” Kage smirked, dodging the berry Sakura immediately threw at him.

“Your team would love to be here. Helping you.” Kage finally announced as they sat down to eat.

“Maybe next time… but this time.” Sakura paused, twisting her hands together, “… They’ve both already grown and improved so much, and I’ve only been sitting in the hospital watching.”

“Thats no-“

“I’ve been watching as they get further down their shinobi path, and I don’t even know where mine is going.”

Kage paused, staring at the determined slip of a girl in front of him. Stared at the emerald fire that burned into his soul. 

“I’ve long thought we needed more kickass females in the shinobi world.” Was his eventual response, “but any path you choose will be hard. This world you’ve chosen to submerge yourself into… it is not kind to woman.”

“I don’t need kindness,” Sakura’s face glowed, “I can kick everybody into kindness.”

“Then don’t worry about taking a shinobi path, instead carve yourself a spot in this world,” Kakashi stated, carefully stepping out of the bushes he was hiding in, “and the shinobi path will come to you.”

Kakashi smirked at the resignation on Kages face, even as Sakura's face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO I both really like this chapter but don't know how I feel about it??? It's an odd feeling but while I really love this chapter I can't decide if it works in the way I wished it did.
> 
> but this chapter is kind of an acknowledgment that Sakura has been more or less on bed rest for like two months. And while there was no time line on the Splint Chest (which I gave Sakura) I still feel like that would take a long time for things to heal... even with the help of healing chakra. 
> 
> especially because Sakura got it from both the blunt force of Orochimaru's hit and because of the force of chakra hitting her chest.


	51. Naruto and Sasuke

“Naruto-kun!!” Mebuki yelled up the stairs, laughing at the almost immediate thumping noise that followed her yell.  
“Coming Kaa-san” Naruto’s yell was muffled, his foot steps down the stairs however where like thunder. The muffled yelp and resounding thumps as Naruto got caught by Kizashi, caused her to laugh.

“Honey,” Kizashi called, “I think I’m going to have Naruto help me in the garden if he’s willing.”

“Not without eating breakfast you won’t.” Mebuki walked out of the kitchen, propping her hip on the door frame as she watched Kizashi lock Naruto into a expert headlock. “breakfast and mayhap we all go into the garden for a couple hours.”

“sounds good!” With a last ruffle, Kizashi released Naruto, laughing at the mock-scowl as Naruto tried to fix his hair. 

~~~~~~

Sasuke glared at Itachi, Sharingan slowly changing. His Mangekyō activating fully even as Itachi's also activating. 

"That's right little brother." Itachi's face remained blank, even as his voice hinted at his pride. "now deactivate it."

Sasuke blinked once, switching in-between sharingan's.

Both brothers once again stared at each other from their meditative poses. Both blinking slowly as their eye's once again adjusted. 

"I think with a couple more lessons you will be in better control of your Mangekyō." Itachi finally murmured, "it of course won't be perfected, but that will take years to do."

"Thank you." Sasuke paused, playing with his hair, "for helping me do this in secret."

"Of course." Itachi's face broke, a small smile resting on his face, "I understand little brother, and am happy to help you."

"I don't think I want to tell anyone besides Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke's eye's tilted down "Kakashi already knows, but he won't say anything."

It was with silent contemplation both brothers contemplated what the depth of this secret was. For in hiding his Mangekyō, Sasuke was hiding something that the clan elders would be beyond pleased by... something that they would use to try and flaunt Sasuke, and force him up the ranks. Something that would cause Sasuke to leave behind his teammates and friends as the clan elders used him as a bargaining chip.

"I feel only honor that you would come to me for help," Itachi finally murmured, "and would caution you to not be afraid to use it. The clan itself has shown its support of you, and Father, Mother and I will all be willing to further shield you from the elders as needed."

"Hai."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to both work on my writing and challenge myself to further develop characters. I couldn't get my mind off Naruto so here we are!! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, though I ask for no flaming burns. While I'm not the most delicate, I still prefer to not be massively burned :)


End file.
